It can't be that hard, can it?
by The ShowStoppa
Summary: Draco's changed over the summer, big time. But he's still the prick he used to be. WHen him and Hermione get sentanced to punishment together, they don't think it'll be sooooo hard!
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Sorry it's been so long since I put a story up on the Harry Potter section. I'm going to try and update someother ones of my stories soon though. I hope you like this.  
  
Disclaimer- Own no one. Never will.  
  
  
'It can't be that hard, can it?'  
  
  
Hermione stood impatiently by the Hogwarts Express waitng for Ron and Harry. It was only like them to be late on the day starting Fifth Year. Hermione sighed and tapped her foot to the beat of people walking by.  
  
"Hermione!"  
  
She turned around at the warming sound of Ron's voice.  
  
"Ron! Harry! Where have you two been? I've been waiting and waiting. I thought you got in a wreck or something!"  
she said, giving them each hugs as Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came up next to them.  
  
"Well, hello, Hermione, dear. How was France? I very well did miss you this summer." Mrs. Weasley greeted, pulling her in for a hug.  
  
"Did you do anything exciting?" Ginny asked, happily.  
  
"I got to go visit old chapels and study the old witches and warlocks, but nothing else, really." Hermione said, handing Ginny a chocolate candy.  
  
Ginny happily popped it into her mouth as the bell sounded for them to aboard. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry grabbed their bags.  
  
"Hermione, look!" Ginny wispered, pointing to the end of the train.  
  
"What?" Hermione said. She couldn't see anything but students boarding.  
  
"It was Draco!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Wow, he looks differant. He looks great!"  
  
"Oh, come on, Ginny. It's Malfoy! Now, stop gawking at nothing and come on. We'll be late getting our compartment."  
  
Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny boarded up into there regular compartment. Since there first year, they've had the same compartment.   
  
"So, Harry. Has Sirius written to you lately?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Hermione, i wrote to you. I moved in with him two months ago! Didn't you get it?"  
  
"Oh, I guess not. How's it going?"  
  
"Good, we-"  
  
But before he could finish. The compartment door opened and, of course, there stood Draco.  
  
  
EOC  
  
A/N- You like? Please Review 


	2. Chapter 2: An unfortunate Reality Part 1

A/N-Okay. Normally I don't update till I get five or so reviews but I got a good idea for this story. Sorry the last chapter was so short. It looks a lot longer on paper.  
  
Thanks to my reviewers! 3 (a flower of thanks!!)  
  
Disclaimer- own nothing, never will.  
  
  
'It can't be that hard, can it?'  
Chapter 2  
  
  
"Well, well, well. Mighty Stupid Potty Grangers, and how was your summer?" Draco sneered.  
  
"Bug Off Malfoy." Harry said, cooly.  
  
"Well, hello to you, too, then." Draco replied with fake sympothy.  
  
Hermione looked up from her book when Ginny jabbed her in the side.  
  
"What?" she wispered  
  
"It's Draco, see, I told you he changed. His looks at least."  
  
Hermione looked up to Draco. He sure did change. He was taller and he definatly has his muscles now. It was obvious he thought he could fend for himself because Crabbe and Goyle weren't hanging by his side.  
  
Hermione didn't think that was such a good idea, leaving them behind. Because even if he was taller, Harry and Ron had both grown over the summer. They were at least an inch taller than Draco, each.  
  
Draco brushed some loose silvery blonde hair out of his steeley grey eyes. They didn't change. Draco's eyes still gave Hermione the creeps when she looked at them.  
  
She had to admit, though. Draco sure looked good. Then she noticed it. Draco also had a prefects badge.  
  
It seemed like Draco had read her mind.  
  
"i hope you don't think that just because we are both prefects that we will become friends. I plan to spend the least time I can with you." He said, his voice like ice. Or fire. She couldn't decide.  
  
'Darn,' Hermione remembered then. Dumbledore had changed everything about the prefects. There was one prefect from each house. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's Prefects did everything they had to do together. And the same with Slytherin and Gryffindor. They even had their own rooms, like the Head Boy and Girl did.  
  
"Malfoy, if you have no business here, which you don't, I suggest you go and leave us alone." Ron said, meanly stating his point.  
  
Draco just shrugged and blew a bubble with his gum. It snapped loudly and Ginny jumped.  
  
"Aww, did I scare you, Weasel? I'm not sorry."  
  
"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably in the kitchen pigging out."  
  
"Then why don't you go? You could use some more meat on your bones." Ron said, happy with the comeback.  
  
"Why? Are you jealous that I look good and you are a fat blob of useless nothing?"   
  
Ron reached for his wand but Harry stopped him. They couldn't afford to get in trouble yet. Just then Cho ran up to Draco and looped her arm around his.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking for you. The party's about to start and we can't have a party with out you!"  
she siad happily.  
  
Draco sneered at Harry, knowing he had had a crush on Cho for a while now, and took off with her.  
  
Harry slammed the door shut and settled back into his seat.  
  
"i can't stand him."  
  
"Yeah, well, at least you don't have to do just about everything with him!" Hermione said, leaning back into the seat. She had a feeling this would be a long year.  
  
EOC  
  
  
READ AND REVEIW PLEASE!! 


	3. Chapter 3 You Have No Idea What I Can Do

A/N- Hey, i'm sorry if the chapters are too short, I'm just used to writing shorter chapters after writing my The Fast and The Furious stories (I'm starting a new one, by the way). I'll try to make it longer this time. It looks a lot longer on paper.   
  
WARNING- My spacebar isn't working too well, so please bear with me.  
  
Disclaimer- Own no one. if I did do you think I would be writing this right now and not spending all my time with the actors who played the characters? SO SUE ME! I have twelve cents in my pockets so...  
  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
  
  
"can you believe him? The nerve of that guy!" Ron said, disgusted.  
  
"Wow!" Hermione wispered to Ginny, "He really has changed, his looks that is. He looks great!! Wow. I'm glad I get to work with him. I can focus on his looks instead of his actions."  
  
"Hermione."  
  
Hermione snapped up from wispering to Ginny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I've been calling for you for the last minute. I just got an owl from the front of the train. Some one wants you and Marco (the Hufflepuff prefect) up at the very first compartment on the left." Harry explained.  
  
"Oh," Hermoine said, grabbing her coat, "see ya later then."  
  
Hermione slowly walked down the hall of the train, wondering what exactly she had to go see whoever it was about.   
  
'Oh, no.' she thought, 'What if it's Snape asking about that little mess up in the Dark Arts hall last year. Oh boy, am I in for it.'  
  
Hermione walked into the compartment. Unfortunatly, it wasn't Marco who was in there but Draco!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in suprise.  
  
The look on Draco's face told her that he was definatly not excited to see her either. He rolled his eyes and turned back to....   
  
'Dumbledore? What's he doing on the train? Doesn't he have to be at Hogwarts to meet the other students?'  
  
"Now, I know you two are probably at each other's wits end. But I have to tell you the rules of working together as-"  
  
Dumbledore continued but Hermione didn't hear anything he said. All she heard was Draco snarl, "I'll die before I do any work that involves touching, talking or seeing a stupid, stuck up, brainy, goody-two-shoes, no-gooder, Gryffindor like you."  
  
"That's it! Dumbledore, I can't take this. I can't work with him!" She yelled.  
  
Draco kept a straight face but wispered, "Of course you can't. You only work with the straight faced, study buddy, library lovers."  
  
Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She gathered all the might she could muster and gave 'The Dragon' a slaying.  
(slap)  
  
Dumbledore remained calm as Draco's icy fire eyes glared at her. He seemed to be trying to keep himself from killing her for all she knew.  
  
"Don't you dare ever touch me with those filthy Muggle loving, non magic Mudblood hands again, Granger. You have no idea what I can do."  
  
Draco was so close to her that she could smell his minty breath on her face. He was up so close to her that she could swear she could feel his heartbeat on her's.  
  
Dumbledore came up behind him as Draco continued to yell at her. Hermione was scared for her life. He was right, she had absolutly no clue what he could do.  
  
Dumbledore snapped his fingers and Draco fell unconcious into his arms. Dumbledore snapped his fingers once more and he, Hermione and Draco where in what seemed to be a common room to a very different house.  
  
  
  
EOC  
  
A/N- I hope you like it and I also hope that it is longer than my other chapters. IF ANYONE KNOWS WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT LONGER PLEASE E-MAIL ME.   
  
ALSO, I'M LOOKING FOR SOME ONE TO HELP ME WITH ANOTHER STORY I'M GOING TO POST.   
  
IF ANYONE WANTS TO HELP ME, E-MAIL ME AT wicked1brewer88@aol.com 


	4. Chapter 4 The Room and the Dream

A/N- I liked all the ideas I have gotten in  
e-mails and reviews, keep em' coming, I'll  
use some of them but I've come up with the  
outline for the story already.  
  
Thanks to all my reveiwers! Your great!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
Dumbledore laid Draco on a soft leather couch on one side of the room. It looked like a common room, yet a little more fancy. Dumbledore turned on the lights and started the fire in the fireplace. Hermione didn't know what to do so she just stood there, watching. Once Dumbledore was done with the lights and fire he cleared his throat and told her to have a seat.  
  
Once she did, Dumbledore took a seat next to her.  
  
"Miss Granger. This is your new house. You are still in Gryffindor, but since you are a prefect, you and Mr. Malfoy here will be sharing this house as your own. The doorway is behind that painting of the angels. The password is 'Collectiveness', because that is what you two will have to learn to do. Do things collectively and learn to get along."  
  
Though Hermione could hear what Dumbledore was saying it felt like the words were going in one ear and out the other. She couldn't tell exactly where she was but she could tell that spending her time in here with Malfoy would not be some thing she could stand for long.  
  
"Now, you're room is on the right side and Mr. Malfoy's room is to the left of this. Please get settled in, Mr. Malfoy should be coming around shortly, please explain the whole procedure to him." Dumbledore said, Apperating  
out of the room.  
  
  
_@&%* Later _@&*  
  
  
Once Hermione settled in, told (or tried to tell) Draco all the facts before he stormed off, and got all her books out, she was tired more than anything and wanted to go see Harry and Ron.  
  
Hermione looked at the picture of her and the guys and smiled. But according to Dumbledore, the only time she can see them now is when they have schedules and classes together.  
  
Hermione could hear Draco paceing in the room next door and it was getting really really annoying, interupting her studies. She closed the book she was reading and settled in to bed. It was late and she was tired but the stupid clicking of shoes was driving her insane and that's all she could hear all night, even in her dreams.  
Which were annoying in themselves.  
  
She was in a room. A very weird octigonal shape. The lights were low and there was a circular dug out in the middle, or what seemed like the middle. There were lots of hooded black figures that reminded her of these pictures she had seen in an old newspaper for Muggles that her parents read.  
  
There was low, dark music playing and the figures seemed to be chanting to something. A door opened but you could hardly tell because there was no light out there either. You could only tell with the creaking of the door. The chanting stopped and a figure walked into the circle.  
  
The other figures bent down around the one in the middle. Hermione couldn't tell what they all were doing but it couldn't be good with the weird thoughts swarming her head. It was like she were there but no one could see her.  
  
The figures moved low to the ground around the room and started chanting again. The clicking of boots were heard again and Hermione jumped out of her dream.  
  
'Great,' she moaned, "If I can't get back to sleep, I'll have to suffer through Malfoy walking back and forth until he gets tired and goes to sleep.'  
  
Hermione leaned back against the pillows and let the sleep take over again. At least this time it was a normal dream. And she'd only have to wait till breakfast to see Ron and Harry again. 


	5. Chapter 5 no title

A/N- Heyo! I'm just gonna update this story, how's that?  
I am really bored so I'm just gonna get on with it.   
I own no one. No one at all. Wow, I just noticed exactly  
how big this page is. I should make the screen full size  
when I write all the chapters!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Hermione awoke quietly. The sun was streaming in the   
window next to her bed. It was a nice room they had set  
up for her. The bed was wonderful, it was a nice light  
pink color with a heavy quilt folded at the bottom in   
case she got cold during the night. The whole room was  
pink as a matter of fact. The curtains on the window   
were light pink silk.  
  
The walls were stone but painted over with pink. There  
was a dresser in the corner made out of antique oak and  
lined with light mahogany and gold. There was a full oak  
mirror in the corner near a desk that was set up with all  
of the things that she would need for her studies.  
  
Hermione sat up and stretched. She quickly got dressed and  
headed into the common room to get her books. But she was  
none too happy when she found that Draco was in there.  
You know, she thought that maybe since he looked so well  
she could focas on that and not care about his actions but  
no, he was just too horrible.  
  
Hermione quickly grabbed her books from the couch and went   
to leave but she ran right in to Draco, sending them both  
crashing to the ground. Draco jumped up to his feet, throwing  
Hermione towards the couch.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?! Crashing into me like  
that? I could have been hurt." Malfoy yelled, straightening  
his robes. His eyes glared into her as she picked up her  
books.  
  
Hermione chose not to say anything and just to sneak on back   
downstairs and find Harry and Ron. And that's exactly what  
she did. She sat acrossed from Harry and Rob, who handed   
her her schedule. They had a few of the same classes this   
year, unfortunatly, they were all with the Slytherins.  
  
All of Hermione's classes had to involve Draco some how  
since they are supposed to work together so even if Ron and   
Harry (who had all the same classes together) didn't have a   
class with them, Hemrione did.  
  
"So, Hermione, I heard you have to live with Malfoy." said  
Ron.  
  
Hermione swallowed roughly, "Yeah, don't remind me. All he   
did last night was pace. Back and Forth Back and Forth. His  
shoes have this clicking sound that I could hear all night.  
I hated it. I could hardly sleep."  
  
Unfortunatly, they didn't have much time to talk since they  
had to get to class. And they didn't have a class together  
till third hour. Which was Potions. Hermione's first class  
was Advanced Muggle Studies.  
  
With Malfoy.  
  
She gathered her books and headed up to the tower where the classes would be held. It was high up near the Astronomy tower. They had a new teacher this this tyear for Muggle Studies, Prof. Kriction. She came from the University of Muggle Studies in Manhattan, and Hermione couldn't wait to get started.  
  
Her dreams shattered fast when she walked into the room.  
  
"Hello! You must be Hermione." Prof. Kriction said merrily. "Have a seat! you must be the Gryffindor Prefect. There is your seat, next to Draco."  
  
Hermione snapped out of her trance and walked slowly to her seat. Draco inched away slowly but she didn't notice. She was only focased on the fact that there were only four people in this class and the onlt one she knew was Draco. 


End file.
